The return of the huntress
by The team fan
Summary: With the help of his girlfriend Zatanna nightwing team up once again with huntress to stop the mafia


(In this history zatanna is wearing she's season 2 costume)

Another night in the streets of bludhaven the vigilante nightwing with help of his girlfriend zatanna patrol the city

-Dick I'm booooooooooored we are patrolling a 2 hours can we go to the movie theater now

-Just ten minutes zee I promise

-You promise that ten minutes ago

-Zee why are you so needy we see each other almost every day?

-Because when you become nightwing you are so busy and we can't out our hug I don't know the last time we kiss

-Hey and the time… no but in that party…no ahhh kiss on the check valley?

-No

Nightwing get up and hug his girlfriend pulling his arms around her waist giving she peck on the lips

-Sorry Zee you are right I is not giving value to you I'm lucky to have a girl like you

-Awwwwwwww Dick shut up and kiss me

They kiss a long, deep and passionate kiss like of soap opera

-I love you

-love you too Zee you did a spell in my heart

They going to kiss again but nightwing saw his friend Helena A.K.A Huntress

(Helena what she's doing here?)

-Birdie is something wrong (she's gave him the nickname Birdie)

-That girl is my friend Helena Bertinelli I help she to defeat a mafia leader known as Mandragora

-Really. Zatanna said with a jealous tone

-Zee you are the only girl for me and the most beautiful woman in the universe you are the girl of my dreams

-awwwww and you are my handsome birdie. She kiss his check

-All right if we help her?

-Sure you friends are my friends. ´´ tropelet su litnu eht ssertnuh´´(Teleport us until the huntress)

when they arrived Nightwing took his escrima sticks knocked three men and kicked in the face one of them tried to attack from behind

Meanwhile Zatanna make a speel´´ etativel lla eht sretsbom dna eit meht htiw a epor´´(Levitate all the mobsters and tie them with a rope)

-Helena long time no see. Said nightwing

-Hi night and…..

-Ops ok Helena this Zatanna my girlfriend, Zatanna this my friend Helena

-Really the night said a lot about you. Huntress said to shake hands with Zatanna

-Really the same about you

Nightwing see the tension between the two girls (two beautiful girls with a crush on me e who hate each other this night is going to be a long long night)

-So Helena what are you doing here anyway

-After that night when we defeat Mandragora his sucessor called Steve Robazo( I create this character he's a tall, muscular guy with long blond hair, he's the right hand of Mandragora ) assumed the emperor I have to stop him.

-We can help you fine with you zee

- Of course all you need is tell me where this guy is hiding to use my teleportation spell

-He's in a old mafia hotel in the north side of Bludhaven the name is The devil lair

-Ok ´´ tropelet su ot eht lived rial letoh´´(teleport us to the devil lair hotel)

In The devil lair hotel

-Where are we? Asked huntress

-I think we are in the main hall

?: Look what I get here a magical and little girl and a bird hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahah. Laugh a mysterious voice from the dark.

?: I have a present kids. the voice threw a canister of sleep gas

All: Gaufh gaufh

-Zatanna

-Dick

3 hours later

-ouch my head what just happen? Zee,zee, Zatanna wake up

-Just more five minutes. What Dick?

-Helena

-Ouchhhhh man where are we

?: Finaly you wake up. Said the voice who get out of the shadows a tall man muscular with blond hair and a ponytail, he's wearing sunglasses

-Rabozo! Said Huntress with rage

-I glad you remember me little girl

-you don't get away with this! Said Nightwing

-Hahahahahahahahahahaahahahah ahahahahah you think can defeat me bird boy I not mandragora

-yes but you are going to the jail just like him! Said nightwing

-And how you going to impeding me I see you're using tied. Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaa

-First Bad joke, Second damn you and Third when I get out of here I going to kick your butt! Said Huntress

-Wanna known a secret you may is asking why the hell this place is call the The devil lair. Said rabozo pushing a bottom

Suddenly appeared beneath the heroes tied a cauldron of hot lava

They construct this place under a old volcano muahahahahahahahahahahahahah aha so who is ready to burn, no worry it's going to be fast he take a gun pointed in the rope. Night Night kiddos he pull the trigger

-Zee now

- pots emit. zatanna said and the time stop and also the bullet. ´´eitnu eht epor neht ew etativel´´the rope tied and then levitate to the floor.´´emit kcab ot lamron´´

-What hell you dou kids get out of the trap

-I think you forget I have a magical girlfriend. He smile to zatanna she blinked to him

-Well eat bullets.

´´Stellub nrut otni ydnac´´(ironic right)

After the spell Nightwing and Huntress kick the face of Rabazo at the same time

-You think can beat me you are wrong. he activate a bomb the clock said in 1 minute

They run and found a elevator but he's strong for only 2 peoples

0:10

Get out of here said huntress pushed dick and zatanna in the elavator

0:09

0:08

Helenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

0:07

0:06

0:05

0:04

0:03

0:02

0:01

ekat su edistuo orp

When they arrived nightwing run to the building but explode

No

I sorry Hele. He falls in the knees and start crying

Zatanna run to comfort his boyfriend

It's ok Dick I here. He hug her

The next day

Gotham Cemetery

March 26 09:30 2 weeks later

Richard go visit his friend the gravestone say : Helena Bertinelli Daughter, friend, hero.

-Sleep well Hele

Next to him is his girlfriend

-Dick I sorry. She kiss his check. I should have done something

-It's not your fault babe I happy because now Helena can sleep well because I going to stop the Mafia bring justice

-You really are a hero she kiss him, deep, passionate with arms around his neck he kiss she back pulling his arms around her waist

End

Review.


End file.
